


A Compass that Doesn't Point North

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Jack's Compass - Freeform, M/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: “Curious things… compasses,” Jack said. “Can lead you lots of places if you know how to read them. If not… they might just lead you in circles. Of course. It helps to know what you want. What do you want most, Sora?”Sora blinked, turning to look from Jack to the compass in his hand, confused. “What do I want most?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	A Compass that Doesn't Point North

**Author's Note:**

> I had late-night magic compass feels. It just feels like it was a missed opportunity to not have Sora handle Jack's magic compass. Or maybe... a purposeful calculation.

The crab scuttled across the deck with absolutely no direction in mind other than the need to go forward. 

Sora felt for it. He was the same. No direction but forward. He just wished it didn’t feel so aimless and pointless. 

“I’m probably gonna regret asking,” Jack began, startling Sora out of his melancholy. “But what’s got you looking like someone just marooned you on an island?” 

“Huh?” Sora looked up. “I, uh—” 

“You’ve been sighing enough to power the sails yourself,” Jack said. “A sad sailor brings the whole crew down.” 

Sora looked around pointedly. “Uh, it’s just us here Jack? We’re on my ship, remember?” 

“Aye!” Jack glanced around as if he had to check himself. “We are. Which means you’re bringin’ me down. And there ain’t a drop of rum on this blasted ship to rectify that situation.” 

“Hey, you were the one who asked for help to look for the _Pearl_ ,” Sora pointed out. 

“And you were looking like you were ready for any kind of adventure.” Jack walked over to the edge of the ship. “But since it’s just us out here and no rum to dull your pain with, might as well try that talking thing that William always seemed to think was necessary.” 

Sora laughed. “It’s nothing. I just— I don’t know what to do now…” 

“Do? Well, first you’re gonna help me find my ship! And steal it back from that mangy monkey. Barbossa, too, I suppose. And then—” 

Sora shook his head. “No. I mean, I don’t—” he looked down at his hands, summoning his keyblade. “Ever since Riku brought me back, I feel like my sense of direction is gone. I don’t know what’s up or down. I don’t know where I should go.” 

He let out a quiet sigh, then glanced up at Jack. “Do you ever feel like that?” 

“All the time, mate.” 

Sora let out a sigh when Jack said no more. Figures that adults would feel like this too. Just… knowing that you have to keep going forward, but not having a set destination. It was a little lonely. 

Suddenly, a box was thrust under his nose. Sora jerked back at the unexpected sight, blinking. "Huh?” 

“Take it, boy.” 

Sora blinked but held out his hand. Jack dropped the box in. It was small, about the size of his palm, the leather worn with age and a cord hanging off of one corner. There was a small latch on one side and when Sora pressed it, it opened up to reveal a compass, the red needle spinning in circles so fast it made Sora’s head spin looking at it. 

“Uh… Jack? I think your compass is broken—” 

“Curious things… compasses,” Jack interrupted, turning back to stare out at the setting sun. “Can lead you lots of places if you know how to read them. If not… they might just lead you in circles.” 

Jack turned, a wry grin on his face. “Of course. It helps to know what you want. What do you want most, Sora?” 

Sora blinked, turning to look from Jack to the compass in his hand, confused. “What do I want most?” 

What did he want? 

“Focus on your heart. What does it want most?” 

The needle continued to spin, going faster and faster until Sora thought for sure it would have spun right off its center post if it wasn’t for the glass dome encasing it. Soon the spinning made Sora feel dizzy, and he had to close his eyes. 

_What do I want most?_

What _do_ I want most? 

He wanted a direction, he supposed. Something to work towards. He had spent years focused on the goals of finding his friends, defeating Ansem, and Xemnas and Xehanort. Or mastering the keyblade. 

Of coming home. 

He didn’t know what to do now with no goal in mind. 

It was so different than how he grew up. 

He remembered his days back on the island. He had been happy with those aimless summer days, where the hours bled into each other, where nothing was as important as relaxing and enjoying life. 

He remembered the warm feeling of the sand at his back, the sea breeze tickling his nose. The sound of waves lulling him back to sleep. 

_“Really Sora? Another nap?”_

_“I know you want to join me, Riku.”_

The memory of laughter in his ear was just as warm and bright as the sun. And just as comforting as the sound of the waves. Sora didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Riku took a seat beside him. He could smell the scent of ocean water that seemed to always waft off of Riku, along with something that was just so inherently Riku that Sora found himself drawn towards it. 

“Well, it looks like you have your heading.” 

Sora nearly jumped into the air, startled. Blinking his eyes open, he stared at Jack whose own gaze was focused on the compass. He glanced down as well. 

The spinning needle had stopped. And it was pointing right at Sora’s heart. 

No… not quite at his heart. At his necklace?

Sora frowned, shaking the compass, turning it every which way, but the needle remained firmly on his necklace. 

“Jack, I think it’s still broken.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it, mate. Ten years and that compass has never let me down.” Jack motioned with his hands as he talked, gesturing towards Sora’s chest. “You must want something. Maybe it’s just not in this world.” 

Huh? Sora looked back down at the compass. He turned every which way, but the needle stayed true. “But if it’s not in this world then how—” 

_May your heart be your guiding key._

Sora glanced at the keyblade in his hand. Without thinking he held it up, summoning a portal. He turned his back to the portal and held up the compass again. 

The compass still pointed at his chest, but when he turned, he wavered between his chest and the portal, as if unsure how to show him what he truly wanted. 

Sora grinned. 

“Be back in just a moment, Jack!” 

“Now wait just a min—”

Sora didn’t wait for him to finish as he backed up through the portal. 

He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings as he walked, just on the compass that kept pointing the way. Soon he felt a warm breeze on his back, indicating the other end of the portal. 

Half of him wondered who or what he would find. The other, louder, half was already sure he knew. 

He ended up backing right into him. He felt warmth penetrate his heavy leather jacket and waistcoat for a moment before the body behind him pulled away, startled, and Sora heard a familiar, welcoming voice. 

“Oof! What— Sora?” Riku’s voice was confused and slightly muffled. Sora turned, his eyes widening. 

Riku had his jacket off and was evidently getting ready for bed as he had a toothbrush halfway out of his mouth. A bit of foamy drool trickled down Riku’s chin as he continued to stare at Sora in a mix of confusion, astonishment, and a little bit of awe. 

To Sora, it was the most beautiful sight he had seen all day. 

Riku seemed to grow self-conscious at the silence and turned around for a moment, spitting out toothpaste into the sink and quickly wiping his mouth off. Then he turned back around. “What are you doing back, Sora? And still dressed like— did you go to the Caribbean?” 

Still a little in awe himself, Sora nodded silently, then glanced down at the compass to be sure, though he knew he wouldn’t have to. 

The red needle pointed right at Riku. And no matter which way Sora moved the compass, it stayed firmly on his best friend.

Sora felt a grin spread across his face, feeling his cheeks heat up in a slight, happy blush. 

Of course.

“You’re… My heart led me to you,” Sora said, the words springing to mind. The minute they left his mouth however, he almost wished he could have taken them back. Almost. The louder part of him wanted to say more. Sora wanted to spill all the emotions that he had felt for so long but had been so blind to. 

“I— You’re my north,” Sora said, knowing it was so sappy, but feeling sappy himself. The compass led him to Riku. That had to mean something. 

Riku’s face turned red, though he didn’t look put off. If anything, he looked almost shy and unsure. 

It wasn’t an expression Sora was used to seeing on Riku’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sora— I—” Riku cut himself off, shaking his head. “I— How much sun did you get? Are you feeling okay? You didn’t drink the seawater, did you? Or that horrid stuff Jack drinks.” 

Sora blinked. “What? No! I—” He bit his lips. He had to say these next words right or Riku wasn’t going to take him seriously. “I’m not sun sick, and I’m definitely not drunk. I was feeling sad because I didn’t know where to go and then Jack gave me his magic compass and it points in the direction of what you want most and so I used it and it led me straight to you. You are what my heart wants most. You are what _I_ want most.” 

Riku's eyes widened and he was silent for a long moment staring into Sora’s eyes. Sora stared back, willing Riku to believe him. Riku had to know. It didn’t matter if Riku never felt the same way, he had to know—

Today seemed to be a day of surprises as Sora’s lips were suddenly covered by Riku’s own. They were warm and a little chapped and _very_ minty fresh. Sora melted. It felt like Riku was pouring every emotion into him and if this — _this_ — was how Riku felt—

Sora pressed back, trying to pour his own emotion back into Riku. Had to show Riku that his feelings were just as strong. Just as wonderful and amazing. 

Riku had to know how much he was loved. 

Somehow, one of his hands ended up tangled in Riku’s hair, petting the soft strands, while his other hand reached up to squeeze Riku’s bicep. He had always wondered if he could still fit his hand around it, and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that he couldn’t. Riku was so strong. Sora could feel it in the way Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist. Could feel it in his back muscles as Sora trailed a hand down them before returning to stroke the back of Riku’s head. 

He could feel it in the heartbeat that beat in tune to his own. 

One of Riku’s hands reached up to cup the back of Sora’s head, and Sora felt a sudden weight tumble off as his tricorner fell to the ground. He remembered that he left the Caribbean without removing the spell on his clothes. Sora felt his face heat up more from embarrassment than happiness. His pirate clothes were cool but they also stunk from the days spent in the hot sun and seawater. What if Riku could _smell_ him?? 

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that,” Riku murmured quietly as he pulled away, leaning in to kiss the cut on Sora’s cheek. “Every time you sent me a picture of you in your cute captain’s outfit.” 

Sora pouted. “It’s not cute! I’m a fierce pirate captain!” The pout melted when Riku pressed their lips together again.

It was even better the second time. 

They both let out quiet sounds when they pulled away this time. Sora tried to catch his breath. He wanted to say more, the words not bubbling up. “Riku, I—” 

“My turn,” Riku said, reaching down to pick something off the floor. With a start, Sora realized it was the compass. 

When did he let it go? Luckily, it didn’t seem like the fall had damaged it as Riku snapped it open. 

The needle didn’t even hesitate as it quickly turned to point at Sora. Riku looked shyly at him, a beautiful grin lighting up his face. 

“Looks like my heart has led me to you as well.” Riku’s grin shifted into a smirk. “Of course, I didn’t need the help of a magic compass to know that.” 

Sora sputtered. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Riku chuckled but didn’t answer, and pressed the compass back into Sora's hands. “It doesn’t matter right now. But maybe you should return that to Jack. Now that you know what your heart wants. 

Sora grinned, unable to do anything else at the sound of Riku’s laugh. “Yeah, I probably should I—” 

Sora had a sudden thought. “Oh no.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Uh… well… we were on my ship. You know? _The Leviathan?_ The one made out of crabs?” 

“Uh… yeah,” Riku still looked confused at the ‘made out of crabs’ bit, but Sora pushed past that. 

“Well, apparently, it turns back into crabs when I’m not there to, uh, captain it. So, uh…” he trailed off, feeling a little bit of dread settle in his stomach. 

“Sora… did you leave Captain Jack in the middle of the ocean?” 

“No!” Sora hurriedly protested, trying to think back. “I, uh, think we were near an island.” 

“Sora, you—”

Sora cut off Riku’s remark by grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. “C’mon, you can help me return it. If you think I look good in pirate clothes, I really want to see you in them!!” 

“What? Sora, but, I—” 

“C’mon, it will only take a minute!” 

“Sora!” 

—— 

“Oh bugger,” Jack mumbled as the ship crumbled to crabs around him and he was soon left floating in the seat with nary a sight of another passing vessel. 

Luckily, there was a spit of land. 

“Blasted young love,” Jack grumbled, treading water for a moment before making his way towards the island. “Could have at least left me a rum casket to float on.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm Pirate Sora feels _and_ pirate Riku feels. (And don't worry, they totally find Captain Jack and give him his compass back and he's not _that_ angry. They don't have any luck finding the _Pearl_ though) 
> 
> For more random headcanons, thoughts, and fic snippets, feel free to follow my twitter! [ Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Compass that Doesn't Point North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120429) by [greeneggs101podfic (greeneggs101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101podfic)




End file.
